Hellfire Unleashed
by Glorbus
Summary: Zachary worked hard his entire life to be able to go to Beacon, and he was finally accepted into the prestigious academy. Between the somewhat strange teachers and the normality of life in what you could consider high school, a much darker force is at work. Now I am awful at summaries but my story is almost definately better. Rated T for now but may change to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Zachary never really liked riding in airships. Something about them just didn't feel safe, be it the fact that you're flying hundreds if not thousands of feet in the air, or just the fact that he isn't a huge fan of heights. It felt weird to know that he'd be living outside of his home kingdom for the next few years, and yet it felt liberating knowing that he didn't have his parent's incredibly strict rules to follow. Not that he'd get into too much trouble here at beacon to begin with, hopefully.

He could hear a woman talking through the intercom system on the airship but didn't care to listen. He popped his earbuds into his ears to listen to some music, but could decide what I want to listen to, Rage Against The Machine, Audioslave, or Soundgarden. Finally picking Cochise by Audioslave. As he leaned against the wall to rest a little bit before they land he spots a somewhat short, black and red haired girl across the ship standing next to a taller blonde girl.

He doesn't pay much mind to them and continues listening to music. He takes out an art notebook and start drawing. While not an incredible artist but he was a decent graffiti artist. Yes, some people don't believe that graffiti is a form of art, but for him it is.

He feels a slight tap on his shoulder and looks up, sitting next to him is a lanky blonde kid, he motions for Zach to remove the earbud in my ear. He does so reluctantly. "You're a really good artist," he tells him, "Name's Jaune by the way." He holds out his hand for a handshake, which Zach accepted. "Thanks man, Zachary Blackburn if you're wondering, but if you prefer you can just call me Zach," He tells him. "What are you listening to," Jaune asks after a slight and awkward silence."A band called Audioslave," Zach replies. "Bet you 50 bucks he doesn't know even know who they are," He thinks to himself. "Sweet, they're one of my favorite bands, what's your favorite song of theirs," Jaune asks me with a slight twinge of happiness, presumably because he found a shared interest in music with me. "I don't know that's a tough question," Zach replies, "If I had to choose one it would have to be 'Shape of things to come' or 'set it off', both are great songs," He answer his question after some slight contemplation. "What would yours be," He asks quickly. "Mine would have to be 'Show Me How To Live' or something," He replied after a slight pause to contemplate. They talked that way for a little while longer and got more acquainted, when he looked up and out the window he saw Beacon Academy. Finally we were going to land. He stood up and looked out the window, the view of the city from up above the buildings and streets was pretty cool, he wondered what it would be like at night. Looking at Jaune who also looking out the window, he suddenly started to look queasy. "Dude are you going to be alright," He asked him slightly worried about the sudden wave of motion sickness that had overtaken his new friend. All he could do is give him a thumbs up as he tried and failed to keep himself from barfing right there on the airship.

They finally landed at Beacon, and the instant they did Jaune booked it out of the airship and barfed into the garbage can outside. The girls Zach had noticed earlier flipping shit about how he had got vomit on their boots. He just walked past them and told Jaune he'd see him later. He just gave a thumbs up and kept on unleashing the torrent of vomit into the trash can. Zach couldn't help but feel bad for the janitor who would have to clean that up.

As he walked up to my new school and home a sense of happiness filled him. He had worked so hard to be accepted into this school, and made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Strangers Are Just Friends You Haven't Met Yet

* * *

P.O.V. Zach

If there is one thing I hate more than anything, it's pretentious, stuck up people, especially girls. Allow me to clarify as to why I am so annoyed at the moment. After I took in the view of the school, I began walking up toward the entrance of the school. As I am walking I look up from my scroll, one earbud in, half listening to the music, I see the two girls I saw on the airship talking to each other. After their brief conversation the blonde girl completely bails on the girl with the hood. I can hear her babbling something about dorms. She falls into the luggage of another new student. The person in question, Weiss Schnee, easily identifiable by her pure white hair, and apparent bitchy attitude, starts to scold the other girl about 'how much damage she could have caused'. I start to genuinely feel bad for the girl in the hood, nobody deserves this kind of crap on their first day. Schnee pulls vials of dust from a suitcase she had, some dust peppering the air and floating into the other girls nose, she sneezes, mere milliseconds after a fairly large explosion sounds out throughout the courtyard. After the explosion, Schnee ridiculed the girl a little more and left, good riddance. The girl then fell onto her back, a few seconds later Jaune walks up to her and helps her up. "Well since Jaune is over there I may as well go talk to them", I think to myself as I start walking over to them.

"Hey, Jaune", I yell over to him as I start to catch up to them. "Oh hey Zach", Jaune greets me as I walk up to them. "Who is this", the girl asks Jaune. "Oh right", I say to her, "Allow me to introduce myself, names Zach I met Jaune on the airship". "Oh well my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose", Ruby replied telling me her name. She reaches out for a handshake and I accept it. For the first time I actually have the chance to actually look at Ruby. She was definitely short, around 5 foot, and had silver eyes, which I think is awesome. "I don't mean to sound creepy but you have really beautiful eyes", I tell her with a genuine smile, not something I do to often. "Thank you", she replies quickly with a tiny, but detectable, blush. "Alright if you two are done flirting with each other I think we should be heading in", Jaune states with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Oh right, that's probably a good idea" Ruby says quickly. We start walking, Jaune and Ruby are having a conversation about silly nicknames they came up with, Crater Face and Vomit Boy, remind me to use those when need be. There is an pause in the conversation while they thought about something to talk about. "So, I have this", Ruby says quickly pulling out a big ass scythe. "Is… is that a scythe" Jaune manages to stutter out as Ruby fiddles with her weapon. "It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle", Ruby remarks pridefully.

"A what", Jaune asks somewhat confused. "It's also a gun", Ruby states simply.

"Cool", I say in awe of the awesomeness of Ruby's weapon. "So what do you guys have", she asks us both. "I have this sword and shield", Jaune replies.

"And I have this Karambit", I tell them quickly. "Cool", Ruby says, "so what do they do?"

"Well my shield gets smaller when I don't feel like carrying it on my arm", Jaune replies to Ruby's inquirie. "Mine is just your basic combat Karambit but in the handle is a Derringer, a small over-under barreled pistol that can only be fired when it is in the sheath and the trigger is down", I explain to them. "Thats awesome", they both say somewhat excitedly. "I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation", Jaune says reluctantly, "but do either of you know where we are?" Um, no I was following you", Ruby replies. "Well let's try to find our way back to where we are supposed to be", I state calmly.

Eventually we did find our way into the school and navigated around. We ended up splitting up and doing our own thing for the remainder of the day. I went down to the delivery hangar to see if they had dropped off my stuff yet. And low and behold they had, so I gathered the rest of my luggage and went back up to the area we would be staying in for the night because the school had not assigned dorms to the new students yet. "I'll come back and pick up the crate tomorrow once we get our dorms", I told one of the staff working at the storage part of the delivery hanger, I looked at his nametag, "so I'll see you tomorrow Gavin." "Alright we'll be expecting you and we'll keep your stuff out toward the front", Gavin replied.

I walked out of the hangar and back into the main part of the school, I arrived at the place all the new students were going to have to stay for the night and I chose a spot in the far back corner and set up my sleeping area. I sat down in my sleeping bag and started drawing again, this time foregoing the music because it was getting late and I didn't want to bother anyone. Across the room I saw Ruby and the blonde girl she was with earlier, Ruby also spotted me and waved me over to her. So I stood up and walked over to her. "Who is this", the blonde girl asked Ruby. "I'm Ruby's friend Zach, we met outside the school when he exploded, literally", I replied to her question so Ruby didn't have to. "Oh, well I'm Ruby's sister Yang", she replied, "It's nice to meet you".

"Likewise", I said to Yang. "Well I'm probably going to hit the hay, night guys", I said as I turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow Zach", Ruby and Yang said as I started to walk away. As I did, I could hear Yang whispering to Ruby about something about a boyfriend. I didn't catch all of it, but shortly thereafter I heard the light poof of a pillow hitting Yang, I smiled. "It's been a good first day", I thought to myself as I settled into bed and started to drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Iniation Day Pt 1

Chapter Three

Initiation Day Pt. 1

* * *

I awoke very early in the morning, I reached over and picked up my scroll to check the time the light from the thin screen blinding me temporarily because I was still used to the dark, 4 AM, too damn early. I sat up and looked around the room. Most of the people in the room were asleep, the few that were awake were screwing around on their scrolls and laptops or reading. I suddenly had an extreme urge to use the bathroom. So I stood up and walked out into the hallway. "Where the hell is the bathroom," I think to myself while wandering down the hall trying to find the restroom. Finally I found it and relieved myself. Once I was done in the bathroom I started to walk back, when I noticed someone on the roof of the school, A girl with black hair and an equally black bow. "Now why would anyone be on the roof of the school at 4 AM," I say to myself out loud. Not thinking too much about it I walked back to the room with everyone else. When I walked in I saw Ruby sitting up playing with her scroll, she noticed me and waved me over. "What are you doing up this early," she asks me when I get to her after maneuvering around all the sleeping people. "I had to use the bathroom," I respond, "what are you doing up?"

"I don't know I just woke up," she said giving a small shrug. "Excited for the initiation later today," I asked her. "Pff of course I am," she said with a chipper tone, to loud for so early in the morning. "Who's team do you want to be on," I asked her. "I don't know I haven't really put any thought into it, obviously I'd be on a team with Yang but I don't know who else I'd want to be on a team with," she stated with another shrug. At this point it was about 5 AM and more people were starting to wake up. "Well Ruby," I said, "I should probably get ready for later."

"Alright see you later," Ruby said with a smile.

Later that day an hour or so before initiation, I was at my locker getting my the rest of my equipment. "Hellooooo," I hear Yang half yell as her and Ruby walk over, I see Jaune behind them whining about how he can't find his locker. "Whatcha doing," Ruby asks. "I'm getting my gear, duh," I reply to her question. "I know stupid, it's a rhetorical question," she says crossing her arms. "So what you got for weapons and armor," Yang asks, "I don't see any on you."

"Well," I reply, taking my karambit/derringer out of my boot, "this is my weapon, it's a combination karambit/derringer, and my armor is actually on, it's the plating in my jacket, gloves, and jeans." "Really," she asks, "that's awesome."

"Yeah, my armor is basically motorcycle gear but way, way stronger," I explain.

"So do you actually have a motorcycle," Ruby asks. "Actually, yes I do, I've got to go pick it up from the delivery hanger later today," I reply.

"Cool what kind of bike is it," Yang asks excitedly. "It's a Shadow Sabre

1100 custom bobber," I tell her.

"Awesome," she states happily, "I have a bike too, not a cruiser like yours but a sport bike, if you want we can go take a ride around the city tomorrow."

"That'd be awesome," I say nodding.

An announcement came through the P.A. system saying that all new students must gather for initiation. So we parted ways and finished getting ready and headed toward the launch point.

* * *

 **So hey guys Hellcat here, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it's really late while writing this and I've got to get up early tomorrow so I have to make it quick, also I apologise for how bad the stories are laid out, I'm still trying to get used to the site. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, I'll try to go anywhere between 1,000 to 2,000 words, not too long but not too short. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Day Pt 2

Chapter 4

Initiation Day Pt. 2

* * *

All the new students arrived at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, the idea that we were about to be launched deep into a forest, filled with creatures of Grimm would send a shiver down the spines of most, but me, I thought it was fantastic. I never really got to test out my weapons against a living grimm but today that would change, and I would be able to put my training up to this point to the test. I looked around me at the rest of the new students who would be launched, some of them I recognized from the lockers, others I'd never seen before. I saw Ruby, Yang, and Jaune near the end of the line. I waived to them, "This should be, interesting," I yell down to them. Ruby and Yang laughed but Jaune didn't say anything, he mostly sat there, looking a mix of terrified and confused.

Ozpin explained that after we were being launched into the forest, and we would have to find our own strategies for landing. Also adding in the fact that the first person we make eye contact with will be our partner for the next four years. "Fan-diddly-fucking-tastic," I think to myself. I was the third to be launched into the forest. Trying to act cool I turned around and put on my Ray-Bans, "See you on the otherside," I yell to everyone else and was launched, hard, into the forest.

I've gotta admit, being launched is kind of fun. I spot a clearing and land guide myself toward it. I come in for my landing, pulling off a basic tuck and roll, standing up with the momentum of the roll, and instantly start running. A short time later I see a blur of red flash past me to my left and rose petals soon followed. "Well that was Ruby," I think to myself. Not even a moment later I see Yang, using Ember Celica to launch herself forward with be blasts.

"There's Yang," I say, in the distance I can see Jaune flailing in the air, "and there's Jaune." I continue running through the woods, in the distance I hear a tree fall, I stop to listen for anything else. I don't so I keep running, I keep running until I see another small clearing. I slow to a stop just behind some bushes in the clearing, checking for any Grimm in the area. As I scanned the clearing I spot two Beowolves, and in front of them a short girl with short blue hair. I sit for a moment thinking if I should interfere or if I should help her, as I watch and wait she kills one of the Beowolves, but as she does the other Beowolf hits her, hard, into a nearby tree. "Shit," I say out loud. Within a moment I'm on top of the wolf, weapon drawn, in Derringer mode, ready to fire. The wolf darts straight at me, I take my chance and take a shot, hitting the Beowolf dead in the shoulder. I fire again, this time hitting it in the upper chest. It drops to the ground unable to move. I reload, walk up to it, and finish it off. Then I turn to where the girl was, she was still sitting down leaning against the tree. Her aura healing her injured leg and shoulder.

"You gonna be alright," I ask her walking over.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," she replies as I hold out my hand to her.

I help her onto her feet. Just then a boy entered the clearing, running full speed until he sees me and the girl. "Oh thank god Em," he says, "I heard shots and I thought something happened."

"I'm fine Owen, just a little scratch," she replies rolling her eyes, "and why do you always have to be so overprotective all the time?"

"Because I'm your older brother, It's my job," Owen replies a goofy grin crossing his face. I can tell he's thinking of some way to make fun of the situation she is in, me midway through helping her up. Luckily he doesn't say anything, only smirks. He turns to me, "And who are you," he asks me.

"Oh right, names Zachariah but you can call me Zach" I reply.

"Well thanks for helping my sister," he says, "by the way my names Owen, and her name is Emily."

"Well it's nice meeting you two, and seeing as how Em here is the first person I've seen in here looks like she's my partner," I say pointing to Emily.

All three of us start jogging towards where the relics are supposed to be. It takes a while but soon we find them. There sitting in what looks like, "Chess pieces," Em questions. I walk over to the relics, picking up a King piece. As I do so I hear another person running towards us. We all turn around to see a tall girl with dark brown hair booking it toward us. "Finally I find this stupid ass place," she states, a detectable amount of annoyance in her voice. "Who here has a partner," she asks quickly. Me and Emily raise our hands. She looks to Owen, who just shrugs. "Well looks like you're my partner, my name is Rochelle by the way," she says smiling.

We grab the other King pieces and start on our way back. As we are walking back I look up to see Ruby, Schnee, Yang, Jaune, and a few other people fighting a Nevermore, and they were kicking its ass. "Holy shit," Emily says, jaw dropping to the floor as Ruby moves in for the final blow, pulling the Nevermore straight up the side of the cliff and cutting its head clean off. As the Nevermore falls I could see Ruby emerge on top of the cliff, Crescent Rose slung over her shoulder. "That was badass," Rochelle exclaims.

After the display of what can only be described as pure badassery, we found our way back to the launch cliff and turned in our pieces. Once safely returned to Beacon we waited for the rest of the students to arrive. Eventually the auditorium was filled with the new students, it was time for the choosing of teams. Ruby ended up on a team with Weiss, the girl I saw earlier this morning with the bow, Blake, and of course, Yang. Ironically named RWBY. Lead by Ruby herself.

Jaune was put on a team with an incredibly energetic girl named Nora, Pyrrha Nikos, and a guy named Lie Ren. Team name: JNPR. Lead by Jaune.

And I was put on a team with Emily, Rochelle, and Owen. Team name: ZERO. Lead by Me.

Afterwards we were all assigned dorm rooms. Where the rest of my team went to unpack and set up. But I didn't because I had to go get the crate from the Hangar. "Yo, Gav, I'm here to pick up my crate," I yelled trying to find Gavin to see if he still had my belongings ready for me.

"It's right over there," he yelled over to me pointing to it with the pen he had in his hand. "Alright, thanks man," I thank him. He just nods, not really paying attention, trying to locate something. I walk over to the crate, type in the passcode that I had when I had this stuff shipped over. The crate's door opened and a looked in, there inside were, my truck, a 1963 Studebaker Champ, my motorcycle, a 2007 Honda Shadow Sabre 1100, and my tools and some other miscellaneous belongings. I loaded the bike up into the bed of the truck and drove it out the door of the hangar and out to the garages were I found the one with my dorms number on it. I opened the door, parked the truck, and unloaded the bike. I then organized my tools on the table in the corner. After I felt like everything was nice and organized I went back to the dorm.

The dorm wasn't to small, the rest of my team had done a great job at setting up our things so that there was still a good deal of useable floor space. I put my suitcase on my bed and started to unpack. Once I was done I put up some posters above my bed. "Finally, I'm done, now what," I think to myself. I checked the time, 11:30PM, "Damn it's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed, hopefully when Em, Owen, and Rochelle get back they won't make too much noise," I said out loud to myself. I laid down in my bed, popped an earbud into my ear, and passed out.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

We were walking back to the dorm after going to the cafeteria for dinner, Owen made a stupid pun and we all laughed at it. I opened the door walked in and noticed Zach was sleeping, I shushed Owen and Rochelle and pointed to him. They quieted down as well. After a little while everyone settled down and fell asleep, knowing we had a long day of classes ahead of us.

* * *

 **So another chapter, written at 4AM, you're welcome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. I may not post for the next few days, mostly because of school and work. So if I don't add another chapter for a few days, I'm sorry. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Not a chapter

So obviously this isn't a chapter, but don't worry I should have a chapter up at some point today. I've decided that instead of posting a new chapter every day I'd post one every few days or so, mostly so I can give you guys better quality content and longer chapters. Because as it stands right now writing a chapter in a few hours and posting it isn't going to cut it for me. I know I can write better stuff if I get a little more time to collect my thoughts before I write because right now every time I've written a new chapter I has been within a few hours and it really hasn't been top notch like I know it could be. Plus I'm writing my chapters at two to three or four in the morning and that in itself creates a host of mistakes. So from now on I'll post full chapters every two days or so and I may post a mini chapter between days.

But anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

\- Hellcat


	6. Chapter 5: Blue Butterfly

So before the chapter starts, last chapter I decided that this story would be OC x OC instead of OC x RWBY characters. Why? I really don't know, I just feel like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blue Butterfly

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

"Hold on Em," I hear Zach say from inside the garage. "What exactly am I waiting for Zach," I say, hoping I didn't sound too rude. I hear an engine roar to life from within the garage. Zach rolls out of the garage on a motorcycle and hands me a helmet.

"Wait, you want me to get on that thing," I asked surprised.

"No shit sherlock, now put the helmet on, I didn't attach a passenger seat for nothing," Zach replied sarcastically.

"Fine but if you crash this thing I will kill you," I say putting the helmet on.

"Don't worry,' he says, "If I've been riding this thing for a few years now, I think I know what I'm doing." I get on the bike, I feel if rumble as we start to move. "Damn this thing is loud," I whisper under my breath.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

We ride into Vale and ride over to a small cafe where we were supposed to meet Yang and Ruby. We ride up to them they were sitting next to a yellow sport bike that looked like a mix between a streched CBR and Hayabusa. I shut off the engine before letting Emily off of the bike, she stretches and walks over to Yang and Ruby. "Hey guys," she greets them with a wave. "Hey Emily, I see Zach didn't kill you," Ruby jokes.

"Hey that's insulting," I yell over to them, removing my helmet and attaching it to the helmet holder on the bike. "Anyways, I'm think that we should eat before we start the ride," Yang states pointing to the cafe.

"I think that's a good idea, I'm starving," I say walking over.

We ordered our food, and ate. For such a small place the cafe has really good food. After we everyone finished their food, I paid for the meal and thanked the waitress, and we walked out of the store.

"Yang, you did bring the senas right," I ask.

"Of course I did," she replied. We set up the sena headsets in our helmets and started our bikes. "Alright, just testing the intercoms, can everyone hear me," I ask through the coms.

"Yep," Yang and Emily reply.

"Loud and clear", Ruby responds.

We head down the street toward the outskirts of Vale, probably one of the best places to ride according to Yang. We ride around in the countryside for a while until we find the lake we were going to go swimming in. We ride the bikes through the gate and ride up to a table under a tree. We park the bikes and walk over to change. I was the first one back to the table, mostly because it doesn't take very long to change into a pair of swim trunks. The first of the girls out was Yang in a yellow bikini. Next was Emily in a light blue and black bikini top and a pair of shorts. And finally Ruby, in a black top and dark red shorts.

"I'm going to call Jaune and Owen and see if they want to come out," I tell them as I pull out my scroll and start a group video call with the guys. They both answer with the generic hello.

"Do you guys want to come out to the lake for a while," I ask them.

"Sure we'll be over in a little bit, we were just playing Battlefield," Owen replies.

"It'd better not be my Battlefield," I say in a stern voice.

"No it's actually mine, but we did have to use your xbox in order he and I to play it" Owen explains.

"Alright just get out here, later," I say hanging up.

Shortly after Jaune and Owen drive up in what I presume to be Owen's car. The get out and walk over to the table and set a cooler down on it.

"What's in there," I ask.

"Just some food and soda," Jaune says as he pulls two root beers out from within the cooler and hands me one. I thank him and take a drink of the soda. The girls see that Jaune and Owen had showed up and waved to them. They both smiled and waved back. I sit back taking another swig from the glass bottle. I look just to see what other kinds of stuff they brought. Coke, Cream and orange soda, sandwiches, chips, and chocolate chip cookies, obviously for Ruby. "You guys have some good shit in here," I say, "Thanks for bringing it out.

"No problem," Owen says, "By the way I brought your portable stereo from the room so we could listen to some music, because it looks like we're going to be out here for a while."

"Thanks dude, did you bring batteries for it though," I ask getting up to go get the radio.

"Yeah there are already batteries in it," He replied with a small nod.

I walked over to the car and look in the windows, but it's not in there, so I ask Owen to open the trunk. I get the radio of the trunk and walk back to the table and set it down. I hook up my scroll to the radio and choose a song, Plush by Stone Temple Pilots.

"Alright guys, I'm going for a swim," I say, turning up the radio and walking toward the lake. I look out into the lake to see where the girls were, I see them sitting on a diving raft in the middle of the lake.

"Let's go guys, hurry up," I yell back to Jaune and Owen.

I can hear them running up to the water's edge.

"Last one to the raft isn't allowed on for half an hour," Jaune yells, sprinting past me and into the water. I launch myself into the water and start swimming as fast as I can. Jaune and I get to the raft at the same time, and pull ourselves up and on to it. We both look back and see Owen about 20 or so yards behind us.

"He is a slow swimmer," I say out loud, "Hurry up ya slow bastard!"

His only response was to just stop for a moment and give me the bird. Eventually he makes it to the raft and we let him on out of pity.

We a sat on the raft for a few hours, listening to the music, diving and throwing each other off and into the water, or just sitting and talking. I check my watch, 4:30, I think we can stay for a little while longer.

"Hey guys, do you want to go up and get some food," I ask the group.

"Sure, whatcha got," Ruby asks

"Food, that's what we have," I reply in a sarcastic tone.

Ruby just sticks her tongue out at me and dives off the raft and begins to swim up to shore. Soon the rest of us follow. Once we make it up to the shore we start rummaging through the cool for food. Ruby's eyes lighting up when she sees the cookies. I grab a sandwich out of the cooler and begin eating it. By the time we are done eating it's nearly 5:00 and we need to get back to the school. So we pack up the stuff that Jaune and Owen brought in Owen's car and packed our own stuff into our backpacks and left.

It took us about an hour to get back to the dorms, I park the bike in the garage and close the door. Emily and I walk back to our dorm room, when we get there I can see that we are the only two who are back. "Do you want to go for a walk and see if we can find the rest of the guys," I ask Emily.

"Sure, I'm sure it would be boring to sit in the room until everyone gets back," she says.

Soon we make it to the courtyard where we sit down on a bench. I pull out two sodas that I snagged out of the cooler and hand Emily one. We sit there for a little while and watch the sun setting. I look over at Em and see that a small blue butterfly had landed on her head, the butterfly was the exact same colors as her hair, blue with black on the ends. I took my scroll out and took a picture.

"What," Em asks me.

"There is butterfly on your head," I reply.

"Really," she asks again.

"Yeah, and it looks like a bow," I say.

I show her the picture of her and the butterfly. She smiles and giggle a little. We sat there for a while until the butterfly took off and flew away. After it did so we stood up and started walking back to the dorm, again.

"I think I'm going to start calling you butterfly girl from now on," I say with a small laugh.

"Please don't," Em replies with a half hearted angry look on her face, that only made her look even cuter. I just laugh at her remark.

"What," she asks.

"You look cute when you're annoyed," I say with a smirk. She blushes and punches me in the shoulder.

"Shut up," she says quietly.

We get on the elevator and head up to our floor. As we're walking past team RWBY's dorm we can hear everyone laughing. I knock on the door, when the door opens I can see that the rest of my team, team JNPR, and team RWBY were all crammed into the small room, either playing video games, or talking.

"So this is where everyone has been," I say leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hey guys come in," Ruby says waving us in.

"Actually, if you don't mind I'm going to go get my guitar," I tell her as I turn and walk down the hall to my dorm. I return to team RWBY's room with my guitar.

I played a few songs and played some CS:GO with Jaune and Owen. Eventually curfew came around and we all cleared out and went back to our respective rooms. We all got ready to go to sleep. Eventually I passed out, and it didn't take me very long to start dreaming. My dreams started off fine, but after a while it started to turn dark, incredibly dark.

Images of people I knew, my teammates, my family, and even innocent people being killed. Horrific images of chaos and the world burning. I sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hey are you okay," I hear Em's quiet voice question me. As soon as I heard her, I relaxed.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was only a nightmare," I replied, slumping back into my bed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, do you want to talk about it," she asked me walking over to my bed from the sink with some water. She hands it to me.

"Thanks," I thank her for the for the water. I down it in a few gulps.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go back to sleep, hopefully it doesn't come back again," I tell her, handing her the glass.

"Oh, alright, well goodnight," she says, putting the glass back in the bathroom and going to lay back down in her bed.

I eventually did fall back to sleep and thankfully the dream didn't come back. Little did I know that there was more, much more than just that dream to come.

* * *

 **Alright so that's another chapter down. After this one the chapters should get longer over time, I've just got to get used to writing longer chapters.**

 **Anyway you guys have a good day, night, or anywere in between.**

 **-Hellcat**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream On

Chapter 6

Dream On

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

I jolt awake, the dream is back. Right now isn't the best time for losing sleep, the tournament starts tomorrow. I sit up to check my alarm clock, 1:57 AM, scratch that, the tournament starts today. I back down fall back onto my bed. I start to fall back to sleep when a noise brings me back around again, I listen for another sound. Then I hear it, what sounds like a clink on the glass on the window, I sit up slowly and look in the general direction of the window. There on the window sill is a girl with pink, white, and brown hair. She spotted me and waved, I waved back, extremely confused. How the fuck did she get up here, were on the 8th floor.

"What the fuck are you doing out there," I mouthed to her. She just shrugged in response. I get up to see if I can get her off of the window sill, but when I do, she disappears, literally disappears. I walk over to the window, open it up and take a look around. Nothing, no sign of her. I lean back into the room and close the window. I start to back up when I feel a small tap on my shoulder, I spin around and there standing in front of me is the girl. My eyes widen and I open my mouth and inhale, ready to say something, but she puts her small index finger in front of my mouth to shush me. I stare at her in confusion for a moment before speaking.

"How in the holy hell, did you do that," I ask her whispering as to not wake the rest of my team. She again, just shrugged. Then she smiled, spun around on her heel and walked out my door.

How the hell did she even get in here without me noticing, I would have heard the door open and close. Plus that bastard was locked. And she couldn't have came through the window because I was leaning through it. I go and get back into bed, still confused, and eventually fall back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up, almost completely forgetting the events of the previous night. I wake up the rest of the team and we all go to get breakfast, better be full and ready for the tournament. I go through the line, getting my food, Eggs, Toast, the general breakfast food. I walk over to the table and set my tray down and start eating.

"You know, if you mope around like that all day you're not going to be ready for the match," Rochelle says poking me in the shoulder with her butter knife.

"Rochelle, I'm not being mopey, I'm thinking," I say to her.

"Are you sure, you seem pretty damn mopey to me," she asks me sarcastically, "What are you thinking about?"

"I know you're not going to believe me but last night I woke up from a dream, well more of a nightmare, and I heard a tap on the window and when I got up to see what it was, there was a person standing on our window and when I got up to let her in she disappeared, literally disappeared, and when I walked over to the window, she appeared behind me, during the whole ordeal she didn't say a single word," I explain the previous night's events to her.

"That's really weird," Ruby interjects.

"I know it is, I'm super confused about it myself," I say, "The only explanations I can think of would be, either she was a ghost or something, or she wasn't a ghost and used her semblance to get into the room."

"I'd think that the latter would be the right theory," Weiss says, poking around with her food.

After breakfast we all go to the arena for the match my team, team ZERO vs team DSMD. The battle settings were chosen, ruined city and forest, this should be fun. We ready for battle, the buzzer goes off and we all scatter, all either running towards our adversaries or running to cover. I pull out my weapon, in derringer mode, take aim at one of my opponents and fire one of my bullets, the impact causing a plume of smoke creating just enough cover to charge at him and land a few blows on him, depleting his aura by 50 percent. He pulls out his mace and swings hitting me in the shoulder, sending me skidding back a few feet.

"Alright, time to end this, lets dance," I think to myself, grinning the grin of a madman. Within the last few weeks, with the help of a few friends, I found my what my semblance is, levitation, the ability to control objects with my mind, that includes myself, basically meaning that I can fly. Which in hindsight is kind of ironic with my fear of heights, but I will most likely overcome that.

I run full sprint at my adversary, launching myself over him and landing behind him, before he even was able to turn around I was able to land blow after blow, depleting his aura completely. I look around to see that Rochelle was perched up at the top of one of the buildings pinning down another person from team DSMD behind a boulder with her DMR. I flanked around to behind the rock about 30 feet away behind a tree and took aim at the target, I pulled the trigger, both nonlethal electric rounds hit him, depleting his aura level and sending him out from behind the rock, where Rochelle took her shot and finished him off. I checked the board, two of them versus three of us. Owen was DQ'd due to a ring out. I run up to the top of the building that Rochelle is on trying to spot someone. I scan around for a few seconds to see Em fighting someone and winning, she'll have no problem taking him out. But where is the last one?

Finally I see him sitting in a tree, probably planning an ambush. I point him out to Rochelle, she nods and takes aim at him.

"Shoot him out of the tree, I'll run out there and get him into a better spot to finish him," I whisper into her ear, "But wait until I give you the signal."

"And what exactly is the 'signal'," she asks me putting air quotations around the word signal.

"You'll know it when you see it, it will be directed straight at you," I tell her.

Rochelle takes aim, takes a breath, slowly lets it out, and pulls the trigger. The guy falls out of the tree. I take my chance and run out toward him, readying my knife. He notices me and turns around just in time to block my blade with his own. I pull out an extra knife that I had on my belt, an average combat knife with a serrated edge on the spine. I drive the knife at his stomach, I miss by what feels like a matter of millimeters. I shove him out into the open, that's when he takes his chance and punches me in the stomach and knees me in the head. I fall forward and clutch the side of my head. I hold my hand out to my side and give a thumbs up which I then turn down.

I hear a shot ring out as my aura is depleted. I see the other guy drop as well. The buzzer rings signifying that the match is over. We all leave the arena, and meet up with team RWBY and team JNPR back at the dorms. We all decide to celebrate the victory down at our room. I walked back to the room to clean it up a little bit before everyone comes down. I pick up Owen's xbox stuff and move the beds to clear some more space. I set up the sound system to listen to some music and called everyone and told them to come down.

A few minutes later they all showed up to the dorm room. Ruby brought ice cream and some other types of junk food, Pyrrha brought some drinks, and Jaune brought some movies.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Yang yells walking in, and over to the sound system, and turning on some EDM.

"I think a dance off is in order, who's first," Emily asks.

"I'll go first," Owen says, and begins dancing a generic breakdancing routine. After he finished Jaune stepped up.

"Stand back bro, I've got this," Jaune says, doing a much better version of what Owen did, clearly showing off.

"Ha, prepare to get your asses handed to you," I say, standing up from my bed and setting my drink down.

I get into the middle of the floor, play the song Feel the Love by GRiZ, stand perfectly still for the into of the song, and as the guitar riff starts I start to dance an animation style dance. _**[AN: If you don't know what animation dancing is I'll have a link to a video showing what it is.]**_

Once I was done, I walked back over to my bed and grabbed my drink off of my desk. Taking a sip of it, I lean back onto the wall using it as a back rest and watch the others goof around and try their hand at dancing. Laughing as they did.

"I have an idea, how about Zach plays us a song," Ruby says pointing at my guitars.

"Sure, what do you want to hear," I inquire picking up my acoustic guitar, putting the strap over my shoulder and standing up, singing is much easier to do standing than sitting.

"I don't know just play something," Ruby replies.

I sit there for a moment, trying to decide what to play, finally I decide on a song, When I Was An Orphan by The Parlor Mob.

* * *

 _ **[I'd suggest listening to the song while you read, just search it on YouTube]**_

Lyrics:

I Can see your face  
Call it Breaking me alright  
Pretty soon your heart will be gone  
You can have the best of me  
I'll just take the rest of me  
Why are we growing apart  
Ripping out the guts  
Where there's something to save

Can you take more, take More All I've asked for  
Can you Make Sure, Make sure I come After

Passin out your plastic that  
Couldn't care, couldn't care  
Tell your turn and back that  
I'll trade you for no one  
When I was an Orphan and you were a crow  
I couldn't believe you were sayin it so  
I held out my arms like Love for such a laugh  
Ohhh I follow forgiveness back to the sun  
If you and I were the only ones to stay  
Well How is it supposed to be now

I can see the bones of indifference it's sickening  
Sticking through the side of the fool I became  
Another photograph to kiss me in the morning  
Now can I call you back you don't treat me the same

Can you fake more, fake more Childish Laughter

Can you make sure, make sure I come after

Lipstick on the glass left to figure out, figure out  
Patch your pretty promise it's the gift that you gave  
When you were a daughter and I was the sky  
I never remembered feelin so bad  
You pulled my hair and I smashed your telephone

Ohh your set in your ways  
Now change for me  
And I said it so clear  
Still you didn't agree  
You just left it to chance  
As if some way its free  
And it failed  
How is it supposed to be now

Starting a sentence is getting us nowhere  
Heart from the hope that you held in your hand  
Starting a sentence is getting us nowhere  
Heart from the hope that you held in your hand

Take more, take more all I ask for  
Can you make sure, make sure I come after  
Can you take more, take more all I ask for  
Can you make sure, make sure I come after

* * *

I finish the song, playing the last note, letting it ring out for a few seconds.

I look up from the guitar to see everyone smiling, Em starts to clap first, and everyone else follows soon after. I give a sarcastic bow and they start laughing.

"That was really good," Blake compliments me for the first time in a few days.

"Why thank you," I reply to her compliment.

I check the time, the clock says that it's almost one in the morning.

"Well, this was fun but I think it's time to wrap this up. We've got to rest up, it's been a long day," I say reluctantly.

"Alright well, see you tomorrow," Jaune says as he walks out the door.

Everyone bids a goodbye and leaves soon after. We straighten the room back into order and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight guys, see you in the morning," Say turning off the lights.

I soon fall into a deep sleep and start dreaming, in the dream I was sitting up on the roof of a building in a major city, now in ruins, an M107 .50 BMG sniper sitting next to me, rangefinder in hand. Looking down the barren, narrow streets and on top of other buildings, but I don't know what I am looking for. I keep scanning the area with the rangefinder until I see someone, I zoom in, low and behold, who do I see? The multi-color haired girl from last night, sitting on top of a belltower. Just sitting there, leg dangling off the ledge she's sitting on, screwing around with a knife. I get up from my position, put my rangefinder back into the pouch, grab my rifle, and begin approaching the tower. I finally make it to the tower, I climb up two floors from the rooftops and enter a window. I make my way to the stairs, and begin my ascent. Finally I make it to the top of the tower, open the trap door, and enter the clock. After entering the room I close the trapdoor as quietly as I can. I walk to the door leading to the face of the clock, which was already ajar, push it open a bit more, and squeeze through. I walk over to the edge of the railing and look down, she is still there, I vault over the railing, and climb down behind her. My rifle clinking on the brick of the wall. She turns around, knife in hand, ready to attack.

"Woah, calm down, it's just me," I say walking over to her slowly, lightly grabbing her small hand and lowering the knife.

She sits back down and takes out her scroll, opens an app that looks like some sort of word processor, and types in 'How did you find me?'

I pull the rangefinder out of its pouch, wiggling it back and forth a few times before putting it back.

'Well that makes sense,' she types into the scroll, 'by the way you should probably wake up right now'.

The instant I read that last sentence I wake up. I check the clock, 6:08AM. I look out the window, expecting to see the girl, but I didn't. I got up from my bed and walked out of the room. Wanting to get some air I walked up the stairs to the roof. I reach the roof door and slowly open it, and sitting, with her legs dangling off the roof, is the girl. The same knife from the dream in a horizontal sheath on her belt. When she hears the door shut behind me, she looks back at me, and smiles.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Hellcat here. I'm so sorry for not publishing this chapter sooner. I've been really busy, and writers block is a friggen bitch. I know that it seem like this is going to turn into an OC x Neo story but I can assure you that it will only be some small flirty type stuff for a couple of chapters. I have another story in the works but I may not publish it for a little while since I'm working on this.**

 **Now about the 'animation' dancing** **watch?v=kli9e34AVWk - this is a link to a video of a kid dancing in the animation style. It's really cool**

 **Also since I'm giving links here is a link to the song that I used in this chapter. -** **watch?v=p9dyULCN-fI**

 **Also I do not own RWBY or any of the content besides my OC's, duh.**

 **Anyway that should do it, later bitches.**

 **-Hellcat.**


	8. Just a little update

What's up you beautiful bastards. I know its been awhile and I'm sorry for that but alot of shit has been going on outside my hobby of writing and I haven't been able to write at all. But lucky for you all I'll be getting back to work on this story. I don't know how long this story will be exactly but I'm hoping to keep it farly long. And hopefuly I'll be able to write some of the darker chapters better. Just a warning, some of the upcoming chapters may or may not include a good deal of cursing, gore, (partially because of some hopefully really graphic death scenes and a torture scene in one of the upcoming chapters so I'll put a disclaimer in the beginning of said chapter) so I'm hoping to get this story to where it should be.

I hope y'all have a good day, night, afternoon or whenever your reading this.

Truly yours,

 ** _Hellcat_**


	9. Ch 7 Battle Cry Pt 1

**So sorry I took another few days writing this I got the flu and work in the shop piled up. If you're wondering what I mean by that. I'm a motorcycle mechanic while I'm going to school. And seeing as how spring has come 'round everyone wants their motorcycles fixed which is good and bad for me. Good in the sense that I get that extra money that I need, but bad because I don't have nearly as much free time. But thank God that summer is almost here and you all know what that means. WAY more free time to do things like work on peoples bikes, hang out with my friend who I rarely see because he lives a few thousand miles away, and of course, more time to write. Anyway I may as well get on with the story and keep this short.**

 **Also it should be said that I do not own the series of RWBY, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Battle Cry Pt. 1

I wake up again, this time for real. I get up and walk out to the same door in the dream, open it and peek out. Not a soul on the roof. I don't know why I even got up to check. It was dumb of me. I start to walk back to the room, when I hear a door open behind me, out steps Blake, she just waves and steps back into her team's room.

"Well that was odd," I think to myself as I enter my room.

When I walk in, I see Em sitting up in her bed, she looked shaken and scared.

"What's wrong," I ask her in a whisper, "Nightmare?"

She nods her head in response to the inquiry.

"You gonna be okay," I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders.

I go over to the mini fridge I bought for the room, grab her a bottle of water and give it to her. She takes a few sips, and hands it to me. I set it on the table and walk back over to her bed.

"From the looks of it, it was a pretty bad one wasn't it," I ask.

"Yeah," she responds, shakily and tired.

"You want to talk about it," I ask sitting on the footboard of the bed.

"Maybe in the morning," she says, slinking back under her blanket.

"Alright see you in the morning," I tell her getting into my own bed.

I fall back to sleep and don't have another dream during the course of the rest of the night.

I wake up in the morning, sitting up I notice that my neck is stiff and difficult to move, so I roll my head, my vertebrae crunching loudly as they pop back into place. I also rotate my torso to crack my back.

"Dude that's nasty," Rochelle says, looking up from the desk where her weapon, Spitfire, is disassembled.

"Yeah I know, but it feels good," I say cracking my shoulders.

She shudders and goes back to cleaning her weapon, I stand up and get clean clothes out of my dresser, grab a towel and go into the bathroom, turn on the water and take a shower.

I get out of the shower and dry myself and put on my jeans, and walk out of the bathroom. I toss the towel into the laundry basket next to my bed and walk over to the my dresser and pull out a clean shirt, putting it on, grabbing my books and exiting the dorm.

"Zach, where are you going," I hear Emily ask from behind me.

"I'm headed to my workshop before the finals of the tournament start, I've got an idea for a new weapon to add to my collection," I tell her before continuing down the hall.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," she half shouts as she turns and starts jogging toward RWBY's dorm.

I make it to my workshop which is actually just the garage, I just built a small room in the back so I could have a workshop to work on projects. I grab a piece of paper and draw out the design of the new weapon, it's basically the same as the rifle in my dream, but it's also a sword, the stock is the handle and handguard and the blade locks inside to hold the stock in place. I know it's weird but it'll be a nice addition to my collection. Within a few hours of working I have completed the lower and stock/sword.

"I'll just have to finish it later," I say to myself setting the lower half of the rifle down.

I exit the workshop turning off the light and locking the door. Walking to the Airships to 'catch a ride' up to the arena. Putting my earbuds in to listen to music on the ride up. I sit and flip through my songs finally landing on a song that I wanted to listen to. I sat on the floor of the ship and listened to music until we arrived at the arena. I walked into the seating area and found where my team, team RWBY, and team JNPR were sitting, and sat down with them to watch the small handful of matches that would be taking place today. All of the starter matches went fine and we all ended the day by going to the food court and buying some food.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow," Yang asks us.

"Well, I'm working on a new project," I respond.

"New motorcycle," she asks.

"No, I'm building myself a new weapon," I say pulling out a picture of the lower receiver.

"Is that a sniper," Ruby questions.

"Yeah it's based on the Barrett M107," I reply to her inquiry.

That's cool, how long is it going to take you to finish it," Blake asks.

"Okay, first, holy shit this is the first thing you've said to me in about a week, and second, it should only take me a few more hours to finish the rest of the parts," I tell her.

"Yay, we can be sniper buddies," Ruby half-yells excitedly, "What's the secondary weapon?"

"Oh the stock comes out of the main body and has a blade," I say taking a swig of soda.

"That's cool, I can't wait to see it," Owen says.

"Alright, I've still got some time before I hit the hay, I might as well head over to the workshop and get some more work in on the rifle," I tell everyone, standing up and tossing down some money to pay for my food.

The group bids me a goodnight as I walk away and to the workshop. While I walk to the workshop I check my scroll and also turn on some music. I get to the workshop and sit down at my desk, plugging my scroll into the stereo system I had bought a few days before to have a decent system for the garage. I choose my classic rock playlist and hit shuffle and the first song that comes on is Fortunate Son by CCR. I worked on the barrel and the receiver for a few hours and finally got it assembled, I'd have to test fire it in the morning to make sure that everything works. I sit back down at the table and tinker with my karambit, which I had finally named Poltergeist. For its dark color because of the or controlled oxidation or bluing, that I did to the blade, and the intricate and etching that I carved into the blade. After tinkering with Poltergeist for a little while I hear a faint knock at the door and I hear someone enter.

"Jeez, that thing is really loud," I hear Em say behind me, about my stereo blasting Crossroads by Cream.

"Right sorry," I say turning the radio down, "Whadda you need?"

"I was wondering if once you were done you'd want to go get something to eat," She asks.

"Emily, are you asking me out on a date, because if you are I think we've got this all backwards," I say jokingly to her.

Her face falls for a moment, "Is that a no?"

"Christ no, I'll definately go, I'm actually done with the rifle, other than the recoil spring which I'll put in tomorrow," I say pointing the the, at the moment, nameless rifle with my thumb.

"Oh okay," Em says looking over my shoulder at the rifle, "Can I look at it?"

"Go for it," I say pulling the rifle down off the shelf for her, she was to short to reach it.

I hand it to her. She goofs about with it for a few minutes, Setting the Bi-pod on the desk and looking down the sight, pulling the bolt back and dry firing the rifle. After a short time she hands the rifle back to me and I put it back on the shelf.

"It's fairly heavy," She she remarks.

"Well it does weigh just under 30 pounds," I tell her, "So do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, are we taking the truck," She asks.

"What else would we be taking," I reply sarcastically, grabbing the keys to the truck and hopping into the front seat.

I turn the key and the engine roars to life. I throw it into gear, open the garage door, and pull out of the garage. I drive us into vale, rolling the windows to let the cool autumn air into the truck.

"It's too nice out to stay inside some stuffy restaurant and eat, do you want to just grab some food and eat in the park," I ask Em.

"Sure, if you want to," She replies, shrugging.

"Alright, what do you want to get," I ask her.

"Umm, how about Italian," she replied, pointing to a small Italian place just down the street.

"Oh, that sounds good," I say, pulling over and parking the truck.

We buy our food and drive over to the park on the edge of town. Finding a spot to sit and eat didn't take too long. I set the sleeping bag on the ground and handed Em her food. We sat and ate our food and listened to the music coming from a venue down the street.

"Hey Em, you want to go do something really fun," I ask, finishing the last few bites of food.

"Sure, what do you have in mind," she replies, tossing her trash in the waste bin.

"There is a dirt track near here, and it's been awhile since I've really opened the truck up," I say getting up from my sitting position, "you want to go and mess around there?"

"Sure why not, it'll be fun, and if I know the one you're thinking about its not to far from the arena," Emily half asks, getting in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Yeah that's the one," I reply, starting the truck and backing out of the parking spot.

We get to the track, open the fence, and drive in. I park the Champ next to the risers and get out and take out a spraypaint can. Painting a line into the dirt.

"Alright, I want you to time me and see how fast I can get around the track," I say handing Emily a stopwatch and getting back into the truck.

"Alright, 3… 2… 1… GO, she yells over the roar of the Studebaker as I floor the truck.

Half way through the lap I hear a loud screech, I look up to see a Nevermore flying up toward the arena.

"Shit, that's not good," I yell out loud, spinning the truck around and flooring it back to Em.

"Em, get in the fucking truck, we need to go now," I yell to her, tearing her eyes away from the arena. She sprints back to the truck, foregoing the door and jumping through the open window.

"Please tell me you have your weapons in your backpack," I ask her, blasting through the gate and flooring it onto the road.

"No, Viper and Cobra are in my locker back at the school," Emily responds, "What the hell is going on up there?"

"I don't know check the live feed on your scroll," I tell her.

"Oh my god," She shows me the video feed. On screen Pyrrha standing next to a bisected Penny.

"Motherfucker," I say under my breath, "What the hell did Pyrrha do?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good," She says putting her scroll into her pocket and setting the coordinates for her rocket locker outside the garage.

I pull into the the stall and park the truck. Running into the workshop and grabbing the rifle, putting the recoil spring in and reassembling the rifle. I run over to a storage locker and grab a few magazines and boxes of ammunition.

"Alright let's go," I shout jogging past Emily, who was loading her weapons Viper and Cobra, two Chris Vectors with collapsible bayonets, with my rifle rifle slung over my shoulder.

"I hope everyone is okay," she says, her head dropping worriedly loading a few extra mags for her weapons.

"Hey," I say turning around and hold her head in my hands, "These are teams ZERO, RWBY, and JNPR we're talking about, they'll be fine. Hell they'd probably clear out that entire place if they wanted."

We jog out to the airship docks, I find a ship and ask the pilot to take us to the arena. He starts the engines and departs from the docks. The airship starts to make it's way up to the arena and I go to sit on the floor near the door, Em comes and sits next to me, she rests her head against my shoulder and intertwines her fingers with my own.

"You ready for this," I ask her squeezing her hand lightly.

"As ready as i'll ever be," She replies tapping Cobra.

"Get ready, I'm making this a fast drop, I don't feel like dying today," The pilot yells back to us, "One minute until we arrive, get your asses ready!"

"Let's go Em," I say helping her up to her feet.

I put a round in the chamber, let the bolt slide shut, and put a magazine in the receiver. We arrive at the docks in the arena, and the doors open.

"Thanks man, we owe you one," I tell the pilot.

"No problem kid, now get the hell off my ship," he responds.

We get off the airship and run into the main seating area where we see the teams standing in the middle of the arena, already fighting the Grimm that had entered. I take my rifle and set up between two seats, using them as a stabilizer for the rifle.

"Emily, cover me, if any Grimm get behind me pop their head like a baloon," I tell her taking my rifle's safety off.

"Got it," she says, racking rounds into her weapons chambers and extending her bayonets.

I look down the scope of my rifle, concentrating on slowing my breathing and my heart rate and decreasing the amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I take a deep breath, let it out, and pull the trigger. The shot rings out with a massive blast, the bullet hits my target. A Grimm charging towards a distracted Owen. The Ursa instantly drops, half of its head missing.

"Holy shit, this thing is awesome," I say under my breath.

I take another shot, killing two Griffon.

"Nice two birds with one stone," I think to myself as I stand up, slinging the rifle on my shoulder and removing Poltergeist from its holster.

"Come on Em, we're going up there," I say walking past her

"Alright," she says following me to the main stage.

"Yo, where the hell were you," Rochelle says putting a bullet in the head of a Grimm charging the group.

"I took her out to eat," I say, "Now let's get the hell out of here, things aren't looking' good down at the school."

"You heard him, get going we'll take it from here," Professor Oobleck says.

We walk out of the arena and onto the cargo loading bay and look out over the city of Vale.

"Holy shit," I say stepping forward.

Gazing out at the city partially in ruins, burning. Hell on Remnant. Pure chaos.

"Well they're not lying when they say dreams come true," I state under my breath, "It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger but I really needed to end this chapter. The next one is probably going to be much darker and fairly graphic so if you have a problem with that then you may not want to read it. That being said, I hope you all have a good day, afternoon, or night.**

 **-Hellcat**


	10. Rewrite Update

So, what's up? How have you all been? Its been a while, putting that lightly. Anyway, I'll be rewriting this story in a third person perspective. I need to practice third person writing. Also, I'll be changing the pacing just a little bit, but most everything will stay relatively the same. Minus the first person perspective. I felt like it needed it. So with that being said the new chapters will be uploaded in sequence once they are done, it should take a couple days. So with that being said, I'll talk to you guys soon. For real this time.


	11. Le Update

So, it's been a long while. More than a few days. Work and school are a pair of bitches, especially when the shitty little 2 in 1 you use as a school computer and for writing shits out, (Currently writing this on my phone). I'm currently working on getting a new laptop. Reason why I don't have one now is I had to buy a truck. But since I finally bought myself a truck I'll finally be able to get a laptop and finish updating the old chapters to the new style and writing the two new chapters. One titled the Panic Attack and the other titled Still Alive. I'm hoping to have all this done by the end of the year. To anyone still here, thank you.


End file.
